fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor
Victor Cuatros is a member of the Gear Shift Crew. He first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria, although he was absent from Wingeria to Donuteria. Bio Victor grew up in the suburbs of Burgerburgh. While he may not have been a top student in high school, he was rather popular. He used to be a kid who loved extreme sports, as he would often go out and do such activities with his friends, such as skateboarding, mountain biking, and snowboarding. After the events of Papa's Pancakeria, Victor developed a habit of drinking and gambling which cost him nearly all of his money. He then had to live his life as a broke college student for the rest of the semester while doing odd jobs in order to get paid. When Victor got accepted into university, he met Saffron, whom he immediately fell in love with. He would try to woo her every time they met, but his efforts were futile as Saffron did not love him back. Eventually, Victor finally had a chance to go on a date with Saffron, only because she lost a bet they made. However, Victor's first date would soon be interrupted by his invitation to the Gear Shift Crew. Victor agreed to join, but only if they would accept Saffron into the group too. Personality Before he was reintroduced in Papa's Donuteria, Victor was a cocky and outgoing boy. He was incredibly daring and had a reputation for being a glutton. Victor comes across as smug and arrogant, due to his immense self-satisfaction and tendency to brag. He can be rather careless, since he would spend more money on gambling than he could afford. He has an undying lust for women, and is known for sleeping with them a lot. He can be narcissistic, because he would often throw a tantrum if people do not follow his demands. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 x Onions (All Around) * 4 x Olives (Top Half) * 4 x Peppers (Bottom Half) * 4 x Anchovies (Bottom Half) * Cooked for 4/8, Cut into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bun * Mustard * Onion * Lettuce * Medium Patty * Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * Bun Papa's Taco Mia * Fajita Peppers * Loco Mystery Sauce * Onions * Guacamole * Nacho Cheese * Pork * Hard Shell Papa's Freezeria * Gummy Onion, Gummy Onion, Gummy Onion * Tropical Charms * Blueberry Topping * Whipped Cream * Smooth Blend * Yum & M's w/ Rainbow Sherbet * Large Cup Papa's Pancakeria * Large Cranberry Juice w/ Sugar * 4 x Butter * Raspberries * Blueberry Waffle * Blueberry Waffle * Blueberry Waffle * Blueberry Waffle Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bun * Mustard * Bacon * Medium Patty * Bun * Onion Ring * Medium Patty * Swiss Cheese * Bun Papa's Freezeria HD * N/A, Waffle Cone Wedge, N/A * Gummy Onion, Gummy Onion, Gummy Onion * Pomegranates * Blueberry Topping * Whipped Cream * Smooth Blend * Kiwis w/ Purple Burple * Large Cup Papa's Freezeria To Go! * N/A, Waffle Cone Wedge, N/A * Gummy Onion, Gummy Onion, Gummy Onion * Pomegranates * Blueberry Topping * Lemon Chiffon * Smooth Blend * Kiwis w/ Purple Burple * Large Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Sky Blue Icing ** Blueberry Roll w/ Blackberry Jelly * Donut 2: ** Raspberry Bark ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Strawberry Icing ** Blueberry Long John w/ Blackberry Jelly * Donut 3: ** Crushed Peanuts ** Coconut Shavings ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Red Velvet Long John Valentine's Day * Donut 1: ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Valentine Powder ** Blueberry Roll w/ Blackberry Jelly * Donut 2: ** Raspberry Bark ** Neapolitan Drizzle ** Strawberry Icing ** Blueberry Long John w/ Bubblegum Cream * Donut 3: ** Crushed Peanuts ** Red Cinnamon Drizzle ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Red Velvet Long John Papa's Wingeria HD * Mango Chili * 4 x Curly Fries (Left Half) * 4 x Potato Skins (Right Half) * 4 x Blazeberry Wings (Left Half) * 4 x Wild Onion Wings (Right Half) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 4 x Onions (Top Half) * 4 x Prosciutto (Top Half) * 4 x Spinach (Bottom Half) * 4 x Pineapple (Bottom Half) * Cooked for 4/8, Cut into quarters Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Sweet Potato Wedges w/ Nacho Cheese and Chives * Tomatoes * Fajita Peppers * Sauteed Onions * Pulled Pork * Rosemary Foccacia w/ American Cheese Valentine's Day * Sweet Potato Wedges w/ Nacho Cheese and Chives * Sun Dried Tomatoes * Fajita Peppers * Sun Dried Tomatoes * Pulled Pork * Regular Beetbread w/ Red Windsor Cheese Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Regular * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer ** Rock Candy ** Purple Burple Drizzle ** Violet Frosting ** Lemon Cake ** Liner A * Cupcake 2: ** Gummy Onion, Marshmallow, Cherry ** Sourballs ** Deep Purple Frosting ** Lemon Cake ** Liner A Valentine's Day * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Wafer, Chocolate Strawberry, Strawberry Wafer ** Rock Candy ** Purple Burple Drizzle ** Violet Frosting ** Raspberry White Chocolate Cake ** Liner A * Cupcake 2: ** Gummy Onion, Chocolate Strawberry, Frosted Rose ** X and O Sprinkles ** Deep Purple Frosting ** Raspberry White Chocolate Cake ** Liner A Relationships The Gear Shift Crew Saffron Victor has known Saffron since they went to university together. He is passionately in love with her, while she shows little to no interest in him. Victor believes that Saffron truly loves him back, but wouldn't admit it so he will go to great lengths to make her fall in love with him. Velocitia Velocitia finds Victor to be a bit annoying because of his tendency to complain and make mistakes, but she tolerates him for most part. While he can be reluctant to follow her orders at times, Victor remains loyal to Velocitia and at least makes an effort to please her. Moseph Victor and Moseph get along with each other very well, because they both have similar personalities and point of views. They would vent out their frustrations every so often because they're seen as the bottom of the totem pole. They would occasionally spend their evenings by hanging out and driving through the city. Rogen Rogen has been known to prevent Victor from wooing Saffron and doing unapproved activities without the group's permissions. Because of this, Victor doesn't like Rogen. Although, his dislike for him is nowhere near as strong as Moseph's. Scooter When Victor used to do extreme sports, he was rivals with Scooter as he would often challenge her every time they met. When Victor reappeared in Donuteria, he was surprised to find out that his former rival now works as a chef. They don't compete with each other anymore since Scooter has a full-time job and Victor stopped doing extreme sports. Lucas Victor met Lucas at the Cupcakeria when he worked as a substitute chef. However, Victor kept complaining and taunted Lucas because it took him so long to get his order. By the end of the day, they were both dissatisfied with each other and bitter feelings towards each other. Trivia * He is obsessed with the number four. * He is exceptionally skilled at dancing. He once auditioned for Dancing With The Stars, but didn't make it to the cut. * He is fluent in English, Spanish, Portuguese, and American Sign Language. ** Coincidentally, he was also absent for four straight Gamerias. (Wingeria, Hot Doggeria, Cupcakeria, Pastaria) * He currently works as a part-time bartender. Gallery What is this.png|Victor's old design Gigant Collab.png|Victor in a collab, along with Clementine Category:Boys Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Pizzeria Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria HD Category:Burgeria To Go Category:Freezeria HD Category:Freezeria To Go! Category:Donuteria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Cheeseria Category:Cupcakeria To Go! Category:V Customers Category:NSFW